The present invention is directed to a multi-functional intrusion warning or alert system which can be used to cut off and turn on current to selected branch circuits of a building, such as a residence, small business, trailer, mobile home, and the like, and, in particular, to a multi-functional intrusion warning or alert system which can be incorporated right into the conventional circuitry of the building without having to rewire the building or modify the existing circuitry.
Currently, security alarm and intrusion systems are available for use in homes and the like which are operated by an AC or DC current and require an AC to DC transformer and special low voltage wiring in the building which is expensive and time consuming to install. In addition, once the system is installed, the system can not be readily changed or modified by the building owner or homeowner without the necessity of rewiring the system. Thus, for all practical purposes, the owner is locked into the system as installed. Other systems currently in use rely on sophisticated computers or other control systems, such as solid state circuit boards, to operate the system or are solar powered and require the installation of solar panels and the like.